Darkness in Time
by PokeTrainer
Summary: Explorers of Sky AU Eve, Celebi and Grovyle had been partners for a long time, to prevent their horrible future from happening. They come to the past, where Eve is separated from her friends and turned into an Eevee. She wakes up on the beach and finds Fang, a timid Shinx who has dreams of forming an exploration team. She joins him, hoping that their adventure will help find them.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

"They're catching up!"

"Both of you, through the portal, now!"

"We can't just leave you by yourself."

"Don't worry about me, just go."

A blast was fired in front of three figures.

"They're here, just go."

"WATCH OUT!"

Another blast knocked the figures through.

"You imbecile! You let them get away!

"Whoa! Are… are you okay?"

"My head,"

"Stay with us!"

The transport was rough. They were being pulled apart.

"No! Don't let go!"

"It's only a little bit longer!"

"I can't hold on! I'm slipping!"

"No!"

One figure was pulled towards another area.

"EVE!"

"I'm sorry my friends."

The next thing they all saw was total darkness.

* * *

A lone figure lay on a beach. All was silent save for the light crashes of the beach waves. The figure struggled to stay awake and looked around. "Where… where am I?"

The figure winced and curled within itself. "No I can't. I'm drifting again."

Its vision went black yet again.

* * *

The other two figures painfully landed in the forest. The tallest figure groaned as it stood up, looking around. It let out another growl and punched the nearest tree as the other came to. Its soft groans brought the other's attention back to it. The figure walked over to the other, helping it up.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll live. Where's Eve?"

"We lost her during the transport. She blocked us from that hit Dusknoir sent us."

"Grovyle, this isn't your fault. You do realize that, don't you?"

"I should have protected her Bi! She could have died if the blast was any stronger. She's only a human."

"Oh, Grovyle."

* * *

The figure began coming to again. A voice was coxing her to wake up. _Was that Grovyle? _The figure opened its eyes, coming faced to face with a Shinx. The figure yelped and jumped back a bit, desperately looking around. It was shocked to see such a bright sight and sunlight. _Wait, sunlight!_

"You're awake, what a relief!" the Shinx said with a smile. "You weren't moving, I was getting worried."

The figure stared at the Shinx. _Genuine worry. That never existed where we were. It was a pokémon eat pokémon world, except between the three of us. We made it! We're in the past! Now where are Grovyle and Celebi?_ The figure looked around excitedly only to realize they were alone, suddenly remembering what happened during transport. Shinx waved a paw in front of its face.

"Hey! Do you remember how you got here? I found you unconscious here," Shinx asked.

The figure was silent. "I don't know how I ended up here, sorry."

"Oh, well, I'm Fang. It's a pleasure to meet you. And you are? I haven't seen you around town before," Fang said, still grinning.

"My name is Eve, that's all you have to know." The figure said.

"For an Eevee, you sure are mysterious. But you don't seem so bad." Fang said. "More bad pokémon have been showing up. Plus they've been real aggressive."

Eve didn't hear the last part. She was in shock due to what Fang had told her. She glanced down at herself and things finally began to click. Why she had literally seen eye to eye with the Shinx. Why her hearing seemed to be better. Suddenly she noticed two other pokémon coming up behind Fang. She let out a growl as they continued and 'bumped' into him, knocking something out of Fang's grasp. The Shinx let out a cry of pain. The floating pokémon let out a laugh.

"I do beg your pardon," it said.

"What did you do that for?" Eve growled, stepping in front of the furious Shinx.

"We wanted to mess with the fur ball, but messing with you will be just a fun. Can't your buddy face up to us himself?" The flying one said.

"Wh-what?" Fang stuttered. The flying pokémon flew over to the fallen object. "This is yours isn't it?"

"Don't touch that!" Fang shouted.

"It's ours now, sorry kiddo," the flying one said, taking the object. Fang stood in shock, while its floating companion laughed.

"Aren't you going to make a move?" The floating taunted. Eve growled at the two Pokémon, startling them. They had forgotten about her for a moment.

"Give that back to him, now!" Eve snarled. The two Pokémon could feel the dark aura surrounding the small Eevee and backed up.

"Let's get out of here Koffing!" the flying type said, flying past Eve and Fang towards the nearby cave.

"Right behind you Zubat!" Koffing yelled, following the bat.

"Cowards!" Eve roared. Shinx looked at the smaller pokémon in shock. What had he gotten himself into?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

"Well, are you just going to stand there?" Eve asked. Fang was still in shock.

"Come on. What they took was important to you, wasn't it?" Eve asked again. This time Fang responded with a timid nod. Eve led the way into the cave. While she had never been in that area of the world before, she had a feeling about what she was getting herself into.

Fang was amazed that the small Eevee was helping him. Eve was just as surprised by her actions as well. She was supposed to be focusing on finding her friends, not helping out this random pokémon, or any truthfully. Still, the young Eevee ran head-first into the situation with Fang following half-heartedly following after her. Eve had already figured that the cave wouldn't be so large. Not this close to a town, at least, a smart town. Even if it was a mystery dungeon, and she knew mystery dungeons, she grew up with them all her life. She met her two friends this way, and how their plans began.

"Eve."

The voice snapped the girl out of her thoughts.

"What is it Fang?"

"Why are you helping me?" Fang asked. The Eevee girl was quiet for a moment.

"I can't stand pokémon like them. Picking on the weak to fill their own selfish desires. It's almost second nature to help you." It wasn't a complete lie. "Now hurry along. We have to get through this quick if we want to catch them."

* * *

Grovyle carefully crept through a nearby town, taking a map off some clueless pokémon. Celebi had agreed to wait back in the forest in order to lower suspicion. These pokémon didn't realize how lucky they had it. How lucky to live in a place like this. He scoffed at all the happy-go-lucky pokémon and left. How dare they? It wasn't fair. He shook off his thoughts.

He had to meet Celebi, to discuss their next moves.

* * *

Celebi sighed. Sure she agreed with staying behind, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to be bored. Luckily they landed in an area with little to no aggressive pokémon around. She was worried though. They were supposed to be looking after Eve. Instead, she was looking out for them and ended up getting hurt for it. Not to mention she was practically the baby. Grovyle had met the young girl when he ran away from the Primal. She was crazy to have faced him on her own. Celebi remember what Grovyle told her. Eve was so small and injured, but attacked until she passed out. Grovyle took her in after that. She was just like him. A runaway.

"Hey Celebi."

She was quite a moment. "My dear Grovyle, you're back?"

The grass type came out and faced her.

"Let's go."

* * *

Eve growled as they found themselves surrounded by wilds. She cursed not noticing their predicament sooner. Fang was scared and pressed behind her. She growled at the oncoming Corsela and Shellos. She dodged the first set of attacks before charging foreword and tackling down one of them. Fang still wouldn't move. In his hast, a pair of Shellos went after him.

Noticing the situation Eve cursed again until she noticed an item on the floor. She remembered the shape and texture as a Blast Seed. She dove under another attack and towards the seed. She grabbed it with her paws and tossed it at the wild Shellos. Not expecting the hit, the Shellos was hit from behind and knocked unconscious as the sudden impact created a mini explosion.

Fang jumped up at the blast and finally went in to attack. He tackled down the other Shellos before it could hit him. He let a sigh of relief and glowered over to Eve. Eve herself had let out a cheer when Fang finally attacked the opponent. Even though it was quick, another Corsela managed to tackle the Eevee down.

"Eve!"

The Shinx found himself attacking the Corsela in rage as Eve tried to recover. She looked in astonishment as he did so. Maybe there was hope for this one after all, but she couldn't think of that at the moment. They had to clear the room so they could catch those darned Koffing and Zubat. Eve had struggled slightly, still unused to the current body she was in, but she stood back up ready to take on the rest of the pokémon in the room. With Fang finally helping she knew they would have an easier time getting through the dungeon.

It didn't take long for the duo to finish that room and race off. If they stayed any longer then more pokémon would just stall them from their mission. Before they could find the exit, Eve had another seed on the floor. Luckily she was familiar with what kinds of seeds there were, so she grabbed it and hid it in her fur for the moment. It would be useful, she knew it.

"Hey Eve, you've been in mystery dungeons before, haven't you?" Fang questioned as he continued to watch the actions the pokémon in front of him made. She was careful and prestige with all of her movements, more so than some of the Exploration teams he had met before. She was in no way nervous and was quick with her senses. The moment she felt they were in trouble she had prepared an attack within seconds. Those were not movements any normal pokémon he had met has ever made.

"Well… yes I have. I've gone exploring quite a bit honestly," her voice was faint, but still remained to be strong and calm.

"What kind of exploring have you gone on?" Fang's eyes had lit up bright like stars at the mention of her going exploring. He had always wanted to go exploring, but his inability to fight or work up the courage to sign up as an apprentice for the guild in town.

For the first time since he's met her, Eve had hesitated with an answer. "I guess… you can say that I've been _treasure hunting_ before. But that isn't important at the moment right now. We need to reach those two before they get too far."

She was hiding something, but he would pry. He doubted she would tell him even if he asked again.

She knew this was a small mystery dungeon. It wouldn't be long until they reached the final room, which she had dubbed the "stretch between a rock and a hard place". It was like that in most of the dungeons she and her companions had gone through. Some would lead back to the beginning of the dungeon, others an exit to a new route. Then there were dungeon's like this. She was sure this was a closed off dungeon, meaning once you hit the end, you had to turn back. That was where they would catch the two thieves, she was sure.

* * *

They were closing in. She could see two figures in the distance looking as though they were arguing. Those couldn't have been some mindless attacks. At this point she had let out another growl, startling the two out of their argument. Fang had also jumped back, though not as badly as before. The pokémon in front of them however, had began to pale. They had attempted to regain their composure, staring them down.

"Looks like the weaklings have come back," Koffing laughed. Eve gave him a sharp look.

"Funny, if we're the weak ones, why did you run?" Eve snorted. Koffing looked as though he was going to hide again. She figured as much and looked over to Fang. He was shaking once again, but she fixed him with a calm gaze. Suddenly he turned to the two crooks.

"I want my item back."

Zubat seemed to have given off a smirk. "So maybe this piece of junk is worth something. I think we'll keep it."

Eve had taken a step forward, giving off another dark aura. "It isn't yours to keep. I'll give you two choices, either give it back and you let us take our leave or we get it back ourselves. Think wisely though."

Neither of the pokémon gave any indication of returning the stone. So be it.

* * *

The updates, for this story and all my active stories, will be rather slow. This has been my first (near) free weekend in weeks.


End file.
